Conventionally, to take a measure against software errors with low repeatability, processing logs of the software are acquired and analyzed to learn the causes of errors (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-296415).
However, the conventional processing log acquisition method suffers the following problems.
(1) In order to continuously acquire processing logs even in a user's operation environment, software modules themselves must be modified to add a processing log acquisition routine, and the process for acquiring the processing logs imposes a heavy load.
(2) Since the processing logs are acquired for respective modules, the generated processing logs are those for respective modules, and it is difficult to accurately acquire processing logs of the whole software in a chronological order. For this reason, the acquired processing logs have poor prospect for the whole software, and a large number of processes are required until the processing logs are analyzed to find out the causes of errors.